Recently, the demand for high resolution and high quality video such as a high definition (HD) video and an ultra high definition (UHD) video has increased in various applications. As resolution and quality of video data have increased, a data amount relatively increases as compared to existing video data. Therefore, when the video data are transmitted using media such as an existing wired and wireless broadband line or are stored using the existing storage media, transmission costs and storage costs increase. In order to solve these problems occurring due to the increase in the resolution and quality of the video data, high efficiency video compression technologies may be utilized.
As the video compression technologies, there are various technologies such as an inter prediction technology of predicting pixels values included in a current picture from pictures before or after the current picture, an intra prediction technology of predicting pixel values included in a current picture using pixel information in the current picture, and an entropy coding technology of allocating a short code to a value having high appearance frequency and a long code to a value having low appearance frequency, and the like. The video data may be effectively compressed, transmitted, or stored by using the video compression technologies.